


Blown Away

by AntiMaterielGirl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiMaterielGirl/pseuds/AntiMaterielGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon gets an unexpected treat. Pure smut, short and sweet - Enjoy!<br/>Rated Explicit, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a blow job. You're welcome.

His mistress is restless this evening.

She tells him to stand in the corner because she's tired of tripping over him. For the last week she's been irritated, complaining about everything under the sun. Accustomed to her harsh language, he retreats to his usual spot without comment and observes her passively.

She fumes, storms around the house, muttering to no one in particular. Even the robot keeps its distance. When she passes him, she locks eyes with him briefly. It startles and excites him. About a month ago, she'd looked at him like that. They were holed up in an abandoned house, cuddled closely for warmth, and she'd rolled over – her eyes had spoken of desperation, of unbearable tension. They pleaded wordlessly. Her nostrils flared.

One moment they were staring into each other’s eyes, the next she was on her hands and knees, and he's behind her, thrusting into her ferociously, growling like an animal. She grasped the bedding and pushed against him fervently, cunt so tight that he knew she hadn't had a man in a long time. They'd used each other that night, and neither of them felt the least bit remorseful. In the morning, they'd both acted as if nothing had happened. She was calmer, in better spirits, and tell you the truth, so was he – even if he didn't permit himself to show it. He still hears her impassioned moans in his dreams.

For weeks, she has related to him as she always had – all business. Her orders are brusque, direct. He follows them without question. He is compelled to do so. It was what he was conditioned to do; the contract is omnipresent – no matter how familiar they are with each other, it's always in the background.

She stomps up the stairs, his eyes glued to her tight, round ass. He hears her door slam, her bed frame creak. When she returns almost ten minutes later she's flushed, her forehead damp – her eyes are ablaze with a perverse craving that she doesn't attempt to conceal. She stands inches from him; he can almost feel her heat, and his groin aches almost painfully in response to her closeness. Still holding his gaze, her wandering hand unclasps the button of his pants, grips the fabric firmly, and yanks them down to mid-thigh. She grasps his throbbing length and squeezes, pumps up and down. His eyes close and his head falls back – she smiles at his reaction.

She releases him, and before he can say a word, she drops to her knees in front of him. She waits patiently for his eyes to open, for his head to tilt down. As he watches her, she meets his eyes. Grinning wickedly, she grasps his hips, envelops his ragged cock in her lovely mouth and sucks hungrily. He gasps and leans backward, his back resting against the cold metal wall.

He moans loudly, thrilled by her steady rhythm, the enthusiastic wet smacking sounds, her forceful exhalations. Reflexively, his hands grasp her head, and begin to guide her forward and back. She lightly rakes her teeth along his length, eliciting a delighted hiss. Overcoming his initial shock, he grasps her thick chestnut hair close to the scalp, pulling eagerly, and she moans with him in her mouth, sending waves of pleasure up and down his spine. The sight of his tattered hands in her hair and her smooth hands grasping him, pulling him towards her angelic face is almost too much for him to bear.

He begins to thrust into her gently. Her mouth is warm and moist, her muscular tongue presses against him, her soft lips sliding up and down, up and down. Her blunt nails dig into his hips as she sucks harder, her head bobbing faster. Her passionate whimpers make his head swim, and heat gathers inside him, searing him, an almost painful tightness that cannot be contained. Then something inside him bursts open, waves of pleasure rushing, consuming him. His eyes roll back and his body stiffens as he thrusts into her and bellows, spurting into the back of her tender throat.

She holds his twitching member softly between her lips, swirls her tongue around his sensitive tip, swallows hard, and gently releases him. He breathes heavily as he rests his head back against the cool wall, lips parted in a satisfied, almost drunken grin. She leans back onto her heels, and wipes her mouth on her shirtsleeve. With a subtle smile she rises to her feet, turns, and climbs the stairs. As he's stuffing himself back into his pants, she shouts down at him, “Now go to bed!”

He smiles. _As you wish._


End file.
